During aerial refueling between two aircraft such as a tanker and a receiver, it is difficult to obtain real-time information about the aerial fueling process. If data is collected during the aerial fueling process, it is stored on a storage device mounted on the tanker. The data stored on the storage device can only be accessed and analyzed after the tanker has landed. The storage device is dismounted (e.g., unscrewed) from the tanker or the data is downloaded from the storage device by a technician on the ground. The analysis of the data might occur much later.